


Jamaica vs Uruguay

by Felinos



Series: Copa América 2015 [3]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Copa América 2015, M/M, crack ship, menciones marihuaneras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinos/pseuds/Felinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En este encuentro futbolístico quien pierde es Jamaica... Pero eso termina quedando en segundo plano. Más interesante parece ser la conversación con el uruguayo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jamaica vs Uruguay

 

_«Football is a whole skill to itself. A whole world. A whole universe to itself. Me love it because you have to be skilful to play it. Freedom! Football is freedom!»_

_—Bob Marley._

* * *

  **Octavos de final.**

**Estadio regional Calvo y Bascuñán, Antofagasta.**

**Sábado 13 de junio, 2015.**

**Jamaica vs Uruguay.**

**0-1**

* * *

 

Después de un almuerzo ligero, Uruguay saca varias ensaladas que ha hecho, jugos y frutos secos para picotear, y los deja en la salita de la habitación que le pasaron. Él dijo que no necesitaba nada demasiado elaborado, pero de todos modos le dieron una habitación amplia y con vista al mar Pacífico, con su propia cocina y sala (puede ser que Chile intente lucirse, después de todo). Se palpa los bolsillos una última vez, confirmando que tiene sus objetos personales, y se dirige a abrir la puerta, considerando que se ha sincronizado muy bien con la llegada de Jamaica. Mueve un poco su camisa abierta, para que no parezca arrugada, y abre la puerta.

Jamaica le sonríe apaciblemente tras la puerta, con una camisa holgada de flores y un jean. Lleva un vino de cortesía (eso le comentaron, que sería un buen regalo).

—Uruguay, hola, ¿llego temprano?

—Llegas perfecto —mira el vino—, y divino —sonrisa y brillitos—. Pasa, por favor, el partido empieza en unos minutos.

Jamaica le extiende el vino mientras entra el cuarto.

—Qué agradable sensación me inspira tu cuarto. Es amplio —observa todito—, relajaaaaante.

Tiene un plasma gigante que fue, de hecho, lo que inspiró a Uruguay a invitar a Jamaica, y las cortinas a medio correr para que entre la luz necesaria.

—¿No te quedás aquí también vos? Porque me sobra espacio que no necesito —revisa el vino, muy agradecido de tener algo más que jugos.

—Me consiguieron un cuarto de hotel a mí también, es... De otro... Modelo —admite y cierra la puerta, caminando un poco y viéndole irse, esperando que lo invite a sentarse.

—¿Almorzaste? —se sienta en el sofá que esta frente a la tele, deja la botella enfrente suyo, sobre la mesa—. Porque puedo prepararte algo antes de que sea demasiados tarde —busca el control.

—No, no he comido, pero no quiero molestarte. Más tarde me compraré algo de comer —se sienta a su costado—. ¿Como la pasas aquí? La casa de Chile es muy bonita —se refiere a _the whole_ país.

«Uruuuuuuuuuu» manda un sujeto en un mensaje a la República Orientaaaaal uruguaya.

—Vine más en calidad de hincha que otra cosa —enciende la tele (obviamente ya en el canal deseado) y busca sobre la mesa un gran cuenco de hojas de lechuga con cubitos de queso y almendras y se lo acerca—. Sobre la mesa hay tenedores, picotea algo que sea —le pide, sin insistir en que almuerce, pero sin olvidar el punto tampoco—. ¿Y vos? ¿De negocios, placer o trabajo?

—De placer —Jamaica le mira con una gran sonriiiiisaaa y se levanta a coger tenedores, vuelve con ellos y comienza a picar de la ensalada. Mmmmm—. _Delicious._

—Eso esperaba que dijeras, che —los brillitos se intensifican. Uruguay calla, mirando en alta resolución a la gente cantar sus himnos. Muere de ganas por sacar sus, eh... Objetos personales, y tener una de **esas** ocasiones que tiene pocas veces con Jamaica y que **siempre** le dejan la sensación de que debería intentar acercarse más de forma constante y no sólo oportunista. Parece muy relajado contra el sofá, con los brazos en el mueble, cual quien está a sus anchas.

Jamaica se devora todo el recipiente con ensalada. Estaba con la bajada... Ahora está aún **más** relajado que antes. Hasta cruza una pierna, para mayor comodidad.

— _Thanks, mate_ —agradece—. Oh... —comenta mirando la pantalla—. Pero qué tele más grande, la de mi casa es como de la mitad de tamaño. 

—Alguien debe tener problemas con el tamaño —comenta (refiriéndose maliciosamente a Chile), saca de su bolsillo unos papelillos y una bolsita sellada—. ¿Te molesta si fumo? —pregunta cual si hablará de cigarrillos.

Jamaica parpadea, parpadea por el comentario (porque se distrajo también) y le mira de reojo.

—¿El tamaño de un buen _joint_? —pregunta, mezclando todo lo dicho por Uruguay, con una sonrisa, inocente.

«Uru carajo» vuelve a enviar Paraguay a Uruguay.

—Todo tipo de tamaños —Uruguay abre la bolsita y le pone una bueeeeena cantidad de hierba al papelillo—. Dicen que el tamaño no importa, pero cuando se trata de lucirse y disfrutar —enrolla y le muestra el porro gordito y perfecto—, sí que lo hace, ¿no? —se lo ofrece.

—Depende del tamaño de qué estemos hablando —es claro que no habla de un cigarrillo de marihuana, piensa Jamaica, notando el doble sentido. Se relame los labios ante la visión del porro y se lo recibe—. Me ganaste. Yo iba a proponértelo a mitad de tiempo del partido.

—Con buena compañía es difícil resistir tanto tiempo —empieza a armar otro igual de gordo—. Y también... Es que necesito hablar, sabés —movimiento de hombros—. Y no puedo. Con nadie. Me hacés falta acá en el Cono Sur.

—Claro... Claro —asiente, palpándose los bolsillos en busca de un encendedor. Se ríe—. Siéntete libre, mira, aún ni empieza el partido.

«Uru, ¿se puede saber que hacés?». Paraguay está molesto. El celular vibra, otra vez, y mete ruido, sobre la cama, en la otra habitación. Uruguay sonríe, concentrado en enrolar.

—También quiero saber qué ha sido de ti. ¿Cómo te trata la vida? Hace mucho que no confío en los diarios —no quiere molestar desde tan pronto con sus problemas personales, quiere que sea algo recíproco al menos.

(Paraguay deja el celular en el velador, suspirando porque no contesta Uruguay y... Regresa a acariciarle el cabello a Chile. Chile ya le ha quitado la mano a Paraguay tres veces, pero en ésta se contiene, avergonzado, por un lado, porque la última vez que se dejó acabó en problemas, y por el otro, porque Paraguay no tiene la culpa y por lo mismo no debería sentirse avergonzado.

—Tengo que cortármelo ya —murmura, con la boca chiquita y sin mirarle.

—Nah, a mí me gusta, ¿sabés? —le agarra bastante cabello y hace como que tira de él—. Es... Cómodo para hacer esto —otro tironcito mientras le sonríe sexualmente).

—¿De mí? Casi hay poco que contar, no tengo ni la mitad de problemas que tienen ustedes aquí —comenta, sin mala leche, sólo siendo sincero—. Trato bien a la vida y... Busco que las personas entiendan mejor su medio, _ya know?_

—A veces siento que te envidio —le sonríe, meneando la cabeza. Lame el papelillo y acaba la pieza de arte.

—¿Por qué? Tu país no tiene muchos problemas, al contrario, creo que es el mejor posicionado de América del Sur —lee mucho este niño.

—No por eso, sino por la tranquilidad con la que tomás todo. Acá hacer eso es imposible —le pide el encendedor con un gesto, comienza el primer tiempo.

(Chile mira a Paraguay como si no comprendiera, aunque más bien le da vergüenza comprender, así que carraspea y le señala un camino.

—Hemos cerrado aquí para que no tengan problemas sus jugadores, y tenemos carabineros porque sabes cómo son los argentinos con el fútbol —le sonríe un poquito, nervioso porque le diga que está haciendo las cosas mal.

—Los kurepi son un dolor de cabeza... —comenta Paraguay. Soltándole el cabello a Chile.

—Ahora es problema de Perú —sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros. Lleva a Paraguay a ver oooootras cosas más de seguridad).

Jamaica aprovecha de prender el porro a Uruguay, quien, muy agradecido, se aleja lo suficiente para verle de lejos. Entrecierra los ojos. No tose porque tiene experticia.

—Te noto distinto —sonrisa muy metrosexual.

—¿Sin dreadlocks? 

—Aparte. Y qué pelotudez, te quedaban divinos —le regaña—, ahora parecés un caballero, un niñito bien, un joven profesional de cuello blanco y corbata que viene recién ingresando con todas sus ilusiones en los ojos.

Jamaica se encoge de hombros, no sabiendo qué contestar a eso. Si agradecer o explicar. La razón por la que se los cortó fue por más libertad en la cabeza, también porque ya pasaron las épocas donde tenía que dejar muy en clara su religión; el rastafari y los movimientos en general que apoya.

—Pero no. Tenés un aire distinto.

—Bueno... Creo que lo exterior es lo de menos, las trenzas ya me estaban dando mucho trabajo —comenta, por fin y juega con el encendedor, alternando con miradas de cuando en cuando a la televisión.

—Adoraba tus trenzas —Uruguay mira el televisor y niega con la cabeza—. Vamos, chicos. Me hacen quedar mal —ronronea, ronco y al aire.

(—¿Qué es problema de Perú? ¿Argentina? No lo veo como si le causase problemas, eh... —comenta el paraguayo. Chile niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Es sarcasmo —le explica—. Ese par se lleva muy bien, de hecho —agrega, en murmullos, revisando el mapa—. Los reporteros y camarógrafos tienen permitido llegar hasta acá, acá y acá —le señala.

—Mmmm... —asiente Paraguay, un poco aburrido porque no es mucho de su interés. Pensando por qué Uruguay le tortura de esta manera).

Jamaica le da una succionada al porro, reteniendo el humo por un tiempo largo, sin toser. El humo sale, luego, por los orificios de la nariz y labios entreabiertos.

—Qué buena hierba traes —le comenta, muy agradado. Le devuelve el cigarrillo y mira la tele—. Juegan bien, pero más rápidos son mis jugadores —nota. Uruguay mira ambos porros, sintiendo que algo no cuadra, y se ríe.

—¿Jamaica? —menea la cabeza, complacido, y deja su porrito en el cenicero. Se echa más hacia el lado de Jamaica para poder compartir más fácilmente.

—Hacés cosas vos... Que ni sabés que hacés.

Uruguay había hecho uno para cada uno. Le había regalado uno, sí, pero también se hizo uno a sí mismo. Que Jamaica, a pesar de eso, tenga como primera reacción el compartir, le encanta y, de alguna manera, le conmueve, le alienta a dejar de lado las distancias y compartir a pesar de que sea menos práctico.

Jamaica parpadea sin saber qué es lo que se ha perdido, pero agarra un porro ya que le están tentado bastante... Y le da una calada.

—¿Como qué?

Uruguay estira el cuello, muy cerca del hombro de Jamaica, y se queda mirando la pantalla otra vez.

—Te juro que a todos los veo pegados. Como en cámara lenta —esquiva la pregunta sin quererlo.

Jamaica le mira de reojo, algo confundido, pero lo deja pasar y le da oooootra calada.

—Yo no, ¿tan rápido te hizo efecto? 

—Uno creería que con el tiempo me haría menos efecto, pero... —le mira de reojo—, estaba guardando esta cosecha. No he tenido una tan buena en años. No sabés los problemas que he tenido para conservar la resina —se arrebuja, cruzándose de brazos y pidiéndole el porro.

—Entonces hay que disfrutarla como se debe, ven —le pone una mano en la pierna y le da palmaditas suaves. Uruguay fuma, levantando una ceja para Jamaica. Le queda mirando un momento. Piensa en Paraguay y bota el humo como si suspirara.

—Si Dios existe... —se relame.

Jamaica le mira cómplice.

—Claro que existe, hay muchas pruebas... Pero la más fehaciente es ésta —señala el porro—. Nos manda detallitos para soportar este mundo pecador —nos topamos con otro religioso, comunico.

—No, no —mueve el porrito y fuma otro poco antes de pasárselo. No pertenece a nadie en específico, es de ambos, es la comunión, el compartir, el comunismo—. Digo que si existe nos odia. Te juro que... —mira las almendras en la mesa—, se sufre incluso siendo feliz.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —acepta el porro y vuelve a fumar, mmmmm, esta vez cierra los ojos y se recuesta un poco más—. Sufrir en la felicidad... Es un concepto algo abstracto si no conozco el contexto. Ponme un ejemplo.

—Soñar, por ejemplo. Todo aquello que no puede ser. Todo aquello que no es, más bien, y que ya no fue, y que nunca será porque el tiempo fluye en una dirección. Una jugada mal hecha, un pase robado, un gol que pudiste tapar —apoya la cabeza en la de Jamaica—. Sos feliz, dale. Vivís tranquilo, tenés tu pareja, tu casa, tu gato, tu laburo... Pero soñás otra vida.

—Oh... Entiendo. Esas son nuestras pequeñas frustraciones para aprender a valorar lo bueno cuando nos llega, ¿no lo has pensado así alguna vez? —se muerde el labio, gustando de tener a Uruguay cerca.

—No... Y sinceramente no lo creo, pero explicame mejor y quizá entienda... Argh, pelotudo, la tenía perfecta.

—Es algo complicado... —pone atención al partido con ese comentario y pierde el interés al notar el marcador cero a cero todavía—. Quizás una recompensa por esos sueños frustrados sea pasar tiempo con tu pareja o haciendo lo que te gusta.

—¿Y quién dijo que fuese una recompensa justa? Quizá no la sea. Quizá sería más feliz. Quizá sería más pleno. Quizá —muerde con un pase bien hecho—, preferiría la fantasía.

Jamaica le da otra calada al porro, reteniendo el aire y escuchando a Uruguay. La voz... Un tanto cómica, como ahogada.

—¿Vivirías mejor sin lo que tienes ahora? ¿Eligiendo otra realidad con las mismas personas? ¿O esta realidad sin las mismas personas?

—Las mismas personas... Pero con otra distribución. Te tendría al lado y a Argentina lejos. Le llamaría para Navidad —se ríe—. Sería distinto —le quita suavemente lo que queda de porro para matarlo—. Paraguay podría traer a quien quisiera siempre que me incluyesen. Viviría bohemio. Moriría drogado.

—Pura poesía —comenta Jamaica sinceramente por esas últimas palabras de Uruguay, con el semblante algo serio—, pero me gusta ser una isla... Un tanto apartado, así no caemos en la monotonía y cada encuentro es agradable —se muerde el labio—, sé lo suficiente de las personas para no creerme con algún derecho sobre ellas y ellas buscan mi opinión con el mero fin de disiparse —wow, alguien se pegó—. ¿Me pasas el humo? Iba a hacerlo, pero, otra vez, me ganaste —acento sabrosón.

—Ya está muerto —le muestra la nada que queda, para acto seguida cambiarla en el cenicero por el otro—, hacelo vos —se lo pasa. Piensa un poco y asiente—. ¿Pero ser una isla no es monotonía? ¿No es ver todos los días los mismos límites? ¿No es vivir limitado?

—No, es vivir en constante autoconocimiento —recibe el porro, lo prende y aguanta el humo, agarra a Uruguay del cuello de la camisa y lo atrae, sin ser agresivo. 

Paraguay vuelve a enviarle otro mensajito a Uruguay «no te olvidés que tenemos planes».

Uruguay se deja, abriendo la boca desde ya para recibirle. Ojalá Paraguay hiciese eso, no saben cómo lo calentaría. Le carga con su peso, con una mano en la pierna jamaicana para no caer.

Jamaica le pasa el humo con lentitud y cierra los ojos, muy concentrado. Sube la mano, con la que le atrajo de la camisa, al cabello (para mayor estabilidad). Pareciera que Uruguay le quisiese quitar el alma. No puede evitar morderle el labio antes de cerrar la boca... Le mira con los ojos rojos. Piensa que en otros sueños no es Paraguay. Es Veneciano, Francia, Canadá, Brasil, Austria, Jamaica.

Jamaica sonríe con ternura cuando Uruguay le mira a los ojos (y por la mordida de labio).

—¿Puedes sentirte preso de la hierba?

—Puedo sentirme preso del despecho —le confía, y le muerde un poco más, casi ronroneando por la sensación (magnífica y ahora intensa) de la carne tierna entre los dientes. Se le escapa algo de humo, hay que decirlo.

(Chile, a estas alturas, le ha insinuado a Paraguay que si quiere festejar o pasar la pena tras el partido y necesita que le lleve a algún lugar decente... Puede hacerlo. O sea le insinúa que si quiere luego salir de juerga querría acompañarlo.

Paraguay debe haber rodado los ojos ante la no-respuesta de Uruguay, con un sentimiento **feo**  en el estómago y que quiere desahogar... Así que niega con la cabeza ante lo que le ofrece Chile, quiere sufrir sólo en su hotel. 

—Quiero pero... Luego de otra ronda —levanta una ceja, más la última frase va en tono de pregunta—, ya sabés, soy un poco insaciable, ¿te han contado? 

Chile se lo piensa un poco.

—Depende del presupuesto que tengamos —le hace un gesto de dinero con los dedos y le mira alzando una ceja, insinuándole putas.

Paraguay se inclina a besarle el pecho.

—Hablaba de vos ahora, ¿no me querés saciar un poco antes de vernos con las minas? —ronronea en su piel. 

Chile toma aire, y suspira. Se muerde el labio.

—Ehm... Soy... Un hombre... Eh... —quiere decir fiel, recto, de familia, pero todo eso suena horrible hasta en su mente—. Ya no hago estas cosas, Negro —le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿No? —el paraguayo piensa que Chile está bromeando, así que sigue bajando con besos por su piel. Aunque le da un mal presentimiento hacer esto... Encima con Uruguay que no le contesta. Al llegar a las caderas del chileno, se detiene, cerrando los ojos.

Chile, no muy seguro en un principio, le da unas palmaditas para reconfortarlo.

—¿Pasa algo?).

Jamaica traga saliva ante la seducción y manda todo a la chucha, le da un beso como es debido a su _dealer_ de hoy. Uruguay suspira en medio del beso, el humo se reparte y escapa al tiempo que su mano aprieta.

—Pari, mi vida —murmura claramente.

Jamaica sonríe sinceramente, le ha parecido super tierno, aún con la vaga idea de esos sueños de los que hablaba Uruguay hace un rato. Se aleja un poquito.

—Paraguay, hace mucho tiempo no sé de él.

—¿Qué querés saber de él? —Uruguay se lleva la mano a la boca y se muerde a sí mismo. En serio, se muerde.

—Si está mejor y ya lo superó... —refiriéndose a la guerra por la que todos conocemos a Paraguay. Observa como Uruguay imita a Eren.

—Hay cosas que nunca va a superar, eso lo tengo más que claro... —se deja la mano (con sus dientes marcados en dos dedos) y comienza a morder a un pobre brillito que no tenía la culpa de nada—. Es más algo... Humano —le mira esperando que no le diga que está loco o roto.

(—No sé qué pasa, ¿sabés? Es... Un vaivén esto —Paraguay se abraza a Chile y se baja de encima, haciéndose bolita a un costado—. No he recibido ni una llamada suya hoy.

—¿Uruguay? —pregunta Chile, con una mano en el hombro de Para—. Debe estar ocupado. Tambien juega hoy, lo sabes —nótese que le habla todo lo neutral que puede y, aún más, modula. Eso no lo hace ni por Perú. Realmente está aguantándose las ganas de decirle que pierde el tiempo con el obvio hijo de puta que Uruguay, que merece algo mejor, alguien que le haga feliz de verdad y blablabla, lo mismo de siempre—. Es la fiesta... Un reencuentro de todos con todos.

—¿Ocupado con qué? ¿Con Jamaica? ¿Y por qué no me invitó? —cierra los ojos y se tranquiliza un poco con la compañía de Chile—. Al menos me hace sentir mejor pasarla con vos.

Chile se encoge de hombros.

—Los hombres a veces necesitamos nuestro espacio).

—Cuéntame más —pide Jamaica, observando a Uruguay cual si fuera el psicólogo aquí.

Uruguay queda absorto un momento largo en la pantalla, mordiendo el brillito.

—Y bueno... Nada —el brillito se parte por la mitad y se disuelve en el aire. A falta de él, Uruguay se muerde el pulgar—. Siempre pensé que tenía dominadas mis pasiones humanas, ¿vos no?

—Nadie tiene sus pasiones dominadas cuando estamos con la persona indicada —tranquiliza Jamaica.

—Estoy celoso —los brillitos se ponen colorados—. Y es raro, ¿sabés? No me lo explico. ¿Yo, celoso? ¿Desde cuándo? —se encoge de hombros y se relame—. ¿El porro?

 —¿Que porro? —pregunta Jamaica sin saber a qué se refiere Uruguay.

(—Vos y él me tratan como si fuera la mina aquí —rueda los ojos Paraguay—. ¿Es de minas querer pasarlo con tu pareja?

Chile iba a responder algo tan machista como «es de pasivos», pero se ha mordido la lengua porque está admitiendo con eso que le gusta estar con Perú, así que en lugar de ello rueda los ojos y levanta una ceja para Paraguay, sin querer responder a ello porque todas sus respuestas serán incorrectas.

—Ya, vamos —se levanta—. Afuera está lleno de minas ricas esperando para entrar y nada nos impide recrear la vista —intenta animarlo—. Nosotros también podemos divertirnos).

—El... El porro... —busca mirando alrededor. Se levanta para revisar sobre la mesa, mueve las cosas de lugar.

—No te preocupes... —suspira Jamaica, mirando el partido—. Es que hablaste de un porro, pero quiero que sigas contándome.

—Eso no hará aparecer el porro —sigue moviendo objetos, supuestamente buscando el porro, aunque todos sabemos que realmente está ordenando visualmente la mesa. Jamaica... Bueno, mira la tele. No hace mucho. Diez minutos después, Uruguay termina de hacer lo que sea que esté haciendo con los vasos, y se le echa de nuevo a Jamaica al lado con un par de copas, acomoda la botella entre sus piernas.

—¿Cómo van? —le ofrece una de las copas vacías.

Jamaica le recibe una copa y saborea el vino. Uruguay mete la nariz en la suya.

—¿Qué estaba buscando en la mesa? Recuerdo que era algo tuyo.

—El porro, pero siéntate —pide Jamaica. Uruguay se apoya más en él y le queda mirando. Mueve un poco su copa. Jamaica se relame los labios, mirando la botella y mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Quieres seguir hablándome de eso?

—¿De... Paraguay? —los brillitos se tornan de un color rojo fulgurante. Algunos se esconden avergonzados. Uruguay traga saliva—. No quiero aburrirte.

Jamaica sonríe con su reacción.

—No me aburres, quiero aconsejarte.

Uruguay se muerde el labio, pensando.

—Si te aburro en cualquier momento, me decís, eh, no quiero importunarte —bebe.

Jamaica también bebe un sorbo y le guiña el ojo. Uruguay tuerce el morro.

—El problema no es que otro tenga la pija grande y que tu novio lo sepa, que no creo sea el caso —levanta las cejas para Jamaica—. El problema es que tu novio la tenga grande, y otros lo sepan, ¿me entendés vos?

Jamaica se sonroja un poco y aguanta reírse por la manera cómo abordó el tema.

—Yo sé el tamaño de un par —se recuerda a Haití e Inglaterra—, pero entiendo, es difícil lidiar con una situación como la infidelidad —el tono de voz que emplea es uno de confidencialidad para no espantarle.

—No creo que me sea infiel —se apresura a aclarar—. Pero sé que es una tentación para cualquiera que le haya conocido alguna vez —baja la mirada—. Es miedo lo que tengo. Celos por algo que ni siquiera, ¡ni siquiera es verdad! —se molesta consigo mismo.

—¿Estás seguro? Si dices que es una tentación... Puede que él haga uso de ella, en algún momento —se encoge de hombros—, aunque, Paraguay es muy amable y atento, quizás eso pueda confundir mucha gente con coqueteo.

—No creo que se confundan —muerde el bordecito de la copa, empieza el entretiempo—. Dios es un hijo de puta que me odia, te lo juro. Sino, me habría enamorado de alguna pibita fea y flaca.

Jaimaica se ríe.

—¿Y él desconfía de ti?

Empiezan a salir los jugadores para hidratarse.

—No —le parece una respuesta obvia—. No tendría qué... No soy yo el que atrae miradas con sólo pasar —da un ronroneo gutural, refregando la sien en el hombro de Jamaica—. Su cabello... Sus hombros. Su cara... Sus ojos preciosos... Esa sonrisa que me pone re loco —mmmm, cierra los ojos, pensándolo.

—¿En serio? Pero si eres muy guapo —le entierra los dedos en el cabello y le da otro sorbo largo a la copa de vino, se le sube un poquito la temperatura al imaginar al Paraguay que Uruguay describe con esa voz.

—Para vos quizá —parpadea lento—. Hoy mismo juega y no estoy allí para hacerle barra. No lo merezco —y no sólo lo dice, lo cree.

—¿Cómo no lo vas a merecer? Eres su novio y él espera por verte —acongojado por dentro por este **draaaaama latiiinooo** —. La tiene difícil jugando contra Argentina, ¿no?

—Ojalá gane, sería re lindo pasar los dos —suspira—. Digo... No estoy diciendo que por ganarle a Argentina tenga asegurado ser líder del grupo —no quiere ofender a Jamaica, lo dice urgido porque sabe que Jamaica no es competencia para nada y que el único obstáculo para que pase eso es Argentina.

—Aún tenemos chance de pasar nosotros, también —se acaba el contenido de la copa—, digo, en este partido. Tienes un gran equipo... Nosotros vamos regular —el humilde.

—Por cómo vamos, empataremos a cero —hace el amago de servirle más vino—. También sería agradable tenerte más tiempo dando vueltas por acá.

—Mmm... ¿Sinceramente? Creo que si alguien llega a meter gol, vas a ser tú —le halaga y estira más la copa para recibir vino—, Uruguay, me vas a dejar inhabilitado para moverme —risa burbujeante.

—¿Sos de esos... Que apuestan? —Uruguay le sonríe de medio lado.

—Explícame eso —siempre prefiere que la otra gente verbalice y él no hablar de más, por su imaginación... Extraña.

—No voy a darte malas ideas, amigo mío —se sonríe Uruguay—. Puedo hacerte caer en tentación. Y ya tengo por cierto que Dios nos odia.

—Provócame.

—¿Querés apostar entonces? —levanta las cejas—. Es una vez por goleada. El que gana el partido elige los roles —le explica, los brillitos se encaraman a Jamaica, expectantes y rojitos. Jamaica asiente y se relame los labios, baja los dedos por el brazo de Uruguay.

—Ahora con esta cláusula... Me encantaría ser yo quien te ganara —risita—, ¿me sirves más vino?

—¿No... No te había servido ya? —no confiamos en su sentido del tiempo, inclina la botella y le llena la copa a rebosar, reaccionando muy lento para cuando la retira—. Perdón... ¿Qué te decía? Ah... Sí. Un gol, un orgasmo básicamente. ¿Pero éstas seguro? —le mira con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, porque eso queda entre nosotros —bebe otro sorbo, cuidando de no derramar el vino—, vine para divertirnos.

—Pero, mirá, vamos a cero —con la palma abierta le muestra la pantalla—. O no pasaría nada, o... Acabaríamos con dolor —implicancias.

Jamaica se encoge de hombros.

—No puedo, che —le pone la mano en la pierna y aprieta suave para que sepa que no es en mala intención—. Tengo a Pari —argumenta, sinceramente, sabiendo que Jamaica le entenderá.

—Entiendo —asiente el centroamericano, igual él no había pedido nada, se la pasó aceptando porque no había otra cosa que hacer—, ¿y dónde está él ahora? —otro sorbo de vino.

—Con un amigo —frunce los labios. Suspira—. En uno de mis sueños te digo que sí, pero no es el sueño más feliz de todos.

«Está perdidamente enamorado» piensa Jamaica, «creía que eso ya no se daba en naciones».

—¿Un humano?

—Con nuestro querido anfitrión —le mira feo, casi con un puchero. Sus ojos están casi cerrados y completamente rojos.

—Oh... Chile —él es el único que no sabe de la fama que le crean los demás americanos—, ¿y por qué está con él? —le mira sin comprender.

—Me gustaría saberlo... Decime con quién te juntás y te diré quien eres, Dios los cría y el Diablo los junta —enumera distintos dichos—. Dios me odia y yo no le quiero escuchar —traga saliva. Perú apoya a Uruguay taaaaanto en esto—. ¿Tenés... Tenés cigarrillos?

—Me son un poco incomprensibles tus indirectas —confiesa Jamaica, bajando la mirada. Niega con la cabeza—, encima me preguntas eso... No sería capaz de meterle alquitrán a mi organismo —espantado con eso de los cigarrillos.

—Eso pensé —se queda pensativo.

—No pienses, verbaliza, estoy aquí.

Uruguay ríe un poco, bajito. No es mucho de reír drogado, más bien se sienta a pensar y a mover cosas algo obsesiva compulsivamente.

—Pienso en los sueños que nunca serán —le contesta bajito, como quien disfruta una caricia. Y ríe otro poquito.

—¿Paraguay no ha cumplido ni una expectativa tuya?

—Sí... Pero cada momento es una multitud de oportunidades. Paraguay es una que vence arbitrariamente a las demás —se toma lo que le queda de vino.

Jamaica cierra los ojos cuando también se acaba hasta el último sorbo del vino de su copa. Se siente un poco mareado, exhala y trata de ordenar sus ideas.

—¿Te gustaría que se esforzara más? ¿Que haga sentir más importante el lugar que ocupas en su vida?

—Lo demuestra. A su modo. Soy yo el problema. Cada día es igual al otro y Paraguay se está convirtiendo en esa parte de la rutina. Un día no sabré si llevamos diez años o diez meses juntos. Y todo habrá acabado —muerde el borde de la copa.

—¿Te sientes monótono? —Jamaica se muerde el labio y le acaricia donde lleguen sus manos—, eso puede arreglarse, si el problema es que tienes miedo que te aburra...

—Quizá no soy para él —se deja hacer—. A veces quiero tomar la moto y huir. Huir solo. Tener esos sueños que no son verdad porque les ganó el sueño al que llamo realidad.

—Eso fue poético, otra vez... —risita relajada y breve—. ¿Has pensado como se lo tomaría Paraguay?

(Paraguay siente un escalofrío y se rasca la frente. Carraspea, siguiendo de flojo con Chile).

—Mal. Se lo tomaría pésimo —gira el rostro y busca morderle un dreadlock, sin encontrarlos y frustrándose por eso—. ¿Qué me recomendás hacer vos? —le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Mmmm... —se deja hacer Jamaica—, entonces no sé, sé feliz con él, arreglen sus problemas.

—¿Perdón? No te entendí —mordisquea otro poco, con gusto.

—Que seas feliz con él... —suspiiirooo por las mordidas.

—¿Tan fuerte creés que es la intención? —le muerde un mechoncito de cabello que encuentra allí cerca.

—Lo amas, ¿por qué no solucionarlo?

—Cierto —suspira—. ¿Y vos? ¿No tenés sueños también? Que sé que los míos vale no tenerlos por Pari, ¿pero y vos?

—Por ahora no estoy ilusionado con nadie, me he acostumbrado a vivir en solitario y viajar, de vez en cuando —lo que todo el mundo querría.

—No tiene que ser un sueño con alguien —específica—. ¿Entonces sos feliz? Siempre has querido eso.

—Sí, a veces me gustaría compartirlo con alguien —admite Jamaica—, pero... Ese es trabajo de Dios, seguramente aún me falta aprender ciertas cosas —risita—. ¿Sigues mordiéndome? Me gusta.

—Extraño tus dreadlocks —le muerde tras la oreja. Y se va a pasar todo el resto del partido y más mordiéndole todo lo que pueda—. Dios te ama a vos. Sos re afortunado por eso.

Jamaica suelta un leve sonido a gemidito.

—Hago esfuerzos... Como los que deberías hacer con Paraguay —en buena onda—, ¿seguimos cero a cero?

(—¿Tenés el número de celular de Jamaica? —pregunta Paraguay a Chile, seguramente no viniendo al tema del cual conversaban

Chile se lo piensa, y asiente sin decir nada. Busca el contacto en su celular. Le pasa el aparato a Paraguay y sigue fumando, mirándole con curiosidad.

Paraguay se muerde el labio).

Y el celular de Jamaica viiibraaa en su pecho, está en el bolsillo de su camisa. Le sobresalta.

— _Someone is calling me..._ —comenta para Uruguay y sube a palparse el bolsillo de la camisa. Saca el celular y aprieta el botoncito verde—. _Hello?_ —se le pega un poquito la lengua. Paraguay salta, mirando con ansiedad a Chile.

—A-Aló... ¿Jamaica? —no, la Virgen María.

Jamaica parpadea, parpadea.

—¿Quién habla? —confunde a todos esos que hablan con acento rioplatense.

—Eh... Soy Paraguay, ya te olvidaste vos de mí.

Chile le observa sin comprender mucho, salvo algunas ideas a partir de los comentarios de Paraguay. Sea dicho que está del total lado paraguayo.

Uruguay mira la pantalla, levantando las cejas porque anotaron un gol, y rompe en carcajadas, tampoco nota nada de malo en Jamaica y la llamada, no es violenta.

— _Oh! Hello,_ Paraguay... —risita _stoooneee_ —. _What's up?_

—Mmmm... Mira, problema-problema con vos, ninguno, obvio —se lame el labio inferior—, ¿está Uruguay por ahí?

Chile asiente, queriendo oír la conversación. Le pone a Paraguay una mano en el hombro, y el mentón casi en el otro. Jamaica mira de reojo a Uruguay.

—Sí... ¿Por?

—Es que quería que me lo pases, por fa, quiero preguntarle una cosa —Paraguay mira a los ojos a Chile.

—Está bien, pero ahora está mirando el partido. Acaba de anotar su equipo, ¿oyes ruido por allá?

—No —contesta con honestidad el paraguayo, no tienen ni encendida la radio—, igual, podé' hacer el intento, ¿no? —presionándolo para que le pase el _bloody_ teléfono a Uruguay.

—Ah, no lo sé. Los uruguayos tienen mayor trayectoria en esto de las copas, el fútbol —entendió «hacer un intento por anotar un gol»—, que, francamente... Ya veo su victoria.

Paraguay aprieta los ojos.

—Claro, she... ¿Y Uruguay ya se tranquilizó? Para que me lo pases.

Chile le hace a Paraguay un movimiento de cejas como preguntándole qué pasa, porque la conversación se está alargando. Le presiona con el pulgar en el hombro para que se tome las cosas con calma.

Uruguay aún no siente interés en que Jamaica converse, se imagina que la llamada es de algún amigo suyo, lo normal.

—Mmm... —contesta para Paraguay—. Uruguay —le llama Jamaica.

— _Che cosa?_ —le mira, saliendo del juego que tiene un poquiiiiitooo más de entretención ahora.

—Te llama Paraguay —le comunica, alejándose el auricular del celular.

—¡Ah! —sonríe y poco más le quita el celular—. Buenas tardes, mi vida, ¿me llamás por mi gol?

—Te llamo porque no contestás a mis mensajes —se sonroja por el cambio de voz repentino en la otra línea, Jamaica se ríe de buena gana con la actitud de Uruguay—. Felicidades por el gol —agrega después el guaraní.

—¿Me has estado mandando mensajes? ¡La **reputa** que me parió! —se levanta y palpa sus bolsillos buscando su celular. No lo encuentra, así que mira por encima de la mesa—. No tengo mi celular conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —Paraguay frunce el ceño—, te extraño.

—No sé por qué... Lo tenía antes del partido —va a la cocina a buscarlo allí —. ¿Qué me decías en los mensajes? —sonríe y apoya la cadera contra la pared.

—Te preguntaba dónde estabas... Me pusiste re mal, churro —vocesita de quejiiiiidooo—. Imaginé cosas...

—En el hotel, mi vida —lleva una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tan grande que le duele, pero no la puede evitar—, no me ha pasado nada, no tengás miedo —imaginando que por cosas se refiere a accidentes.

—No ese tipo de cosas. Imaginé que te frotabas con Jamaica y eso.

—¿Pero por qué? —sigue sonriendo. Aunque frunce el ceño—. No. No. Sólo nos juntamos a... Relajarnos, si me entendés.

—Es que... No sé, vos eres muy sexy y... 

—Nooo, mi amor, nooo, si yo sólo te quiero a vos.

—¿Seguro? —le sube los dedos a Chile en el cuello.

—Totaaalmente seguro —risillas—. Te quiero... ¿Te vas a enojar conmigo cuando juguemos?

—No, sólo quiero que pasemos a las semi-finales juntos —sonrisa—, podemos hacerlo si empatamos.

—¿Querés que hagamos un pacto? —le insinúa—. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse —se acomoda en la pared.

—¿Cómo? Pero si ni siquiera estamos cara a cara para cerrar un pacto como se debe.

—Podemos cerrar el pacto cuando nos veamos —Uruguay sonríe más, como si pudiera...—. Podemos... Apostar.

—¿Seguí? —atrae a Chile del cuello.

—¿Pasó algo? —le susurra Chile a Paraguay, sin oponerse, pero tampoco considerando el acercamiento como algo que no sea fraternal dadas las circunstancias.

—Ya sabés cómo apostar vos. La apuesta sudamericana —se muerde el cuerito del labio.

—¿Si meto gol, vos me montás? —Paraguay se muerde el labio y hace un ademán con la cabeza para que Chile se acerque más. Sin contestarle a este último.

—Bueno... Podemos negociar eso, ya que vamos a empatar —mete la mano a su bolsillo y se acomoda el paquete.

—Mmm... Me encantaría montarte mejor yo —esa voz de teleoperadoras cachondas...

—¿De... Verdad? —pregunta Uruguay, trémulo, siente un escalofrío—. Tendrás que convencerme, Pari —se relame.

—¿Y cuando no te he convencido, Uruguay? —parece que besa el teléfono, mirando a Chile a los ojos.

Jamaica está torciendo el morro porque su equipo no anota, pero demasiado relajado para indignarse o cuestionar a su equipo. Chile carraspea y se suelta, considerado que debe darle espacio a Paraguay. Palpa su bolsillo, tentado de llamar a su cholito.

Uruguay se ríe, bobo.

—Al menos finge que te doy pelea —le pide, con los brillitos coloraaados y flotando en el aire leeentamente y chocando entre sí.

—Perdería contra vos de ser el caso y terminarías montándome a tu antojo —cierra los ojos, sin darse ni cuenta que Chile ya no está. Y Asunción despierta gracias a Uruguay.

Uruguay se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír eso.

—Pari... No sé... ¿Lo podemos hablar luego... Un día en que estemos juntos? La habitación acá es maravillosa, venite unos días.

—¿Queré' colgar? 

—Claro que no, pero... Luego debo regresar con Jamaiquel y para eso necesito poder caminar —cierra los ojos.

—Pero... Ahora ya tenés el bulto, ¿eh? —ronroneo—, porque al menos a mí Asunción... Me sofoca.

—Por la... —se aprieta, por dentro del bolsillo—. Mi amor, hablamos luego... Tengo que volver con... Me está llamando —se excusa.

—Cuando hacés eso me dan ganas de insistirte más —confiesa, relamiéndose los labios—, metete al baño, anda.

—Al baño... Ya, dale —se asoma al living y mira a Jamaica para asegurarse que esté ocupado y no le vaya a extrañar—. ¿Te molesta si me desaparezco un rato? —le pregunta tapando el teléfono.

Jamaica se da su tiempo para voltear y mirarle, en otro mundo. Escucha las palabras de Uruguay, procesa y asiente.

Uruguay tuerce la boca, considerando eso como que sí le molestaría, así que se desliza hacia el sofá otra vez y se sienta en el lado más alejado.

—Quizá después, Pari. En serio —le va diciendo.

—¿Qué? —Paraguay indignado. Uruguay se acomoda en su lugar y se tapa el bulto de Montevideo con un cojín.

—Me voy a quedar pegado a la mitad, lo sé, siempre me pasa cuando me pongo a pensar estando drogado.

—¿Pensar? —se mira una mano.

—Voy a —inspira profundo, entreabre los labios—, pensarte mucho, oiré tu voz y recordaré cosas —abre más las piernas, disimuladamente—. Obvio que me quedaré pegado.

Paraguay estaba comenzando a fastidiarse... Pero ahora sólo traga saliva.

—Andá al baño, haceme caso —vuelve a pedir.

—He dicho que no —usa su voz firme.

Paraguay suspira, frustrado porque está a medias y Uruguay no colabora. Le dejó con la miel en los labios. Busca a Chile con la mirada, ahora sí notando la ausencia.

—Dale, entonces, hablamos después, she...

Chile fuma, mirando mujeres lindas pasar desde la terraza del cuarto. Le ha enviado un emoticón a Perú de una carita sacando la lengua. Perú le contesta a Chile con un «:D»

—Hablamos después. Y oye —se despide Uruguay, con su sonrisa y ojitos enamorados indiscutibles, imposibles de ocultar por efecto de la hierba.

—Dime —la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

—Sos mi mayor sueño —le declara Uruguay. Se le declara, más bien.

Paraguay traga saliva y esconde la cara en la cama.

—Vos también.

Uruguay corta, y arroja el celular por allí (luego pasará mucho rato buscándolo, pero no hace caso volado). Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, en el borde mismo del sofá, y suspira. Le... Duele.

Jamaica observa todo en cámara lenta.

—¿Pasó algo? —por la agresividad de la acción.

—No, nada —se lleva las manos a la cara, por debajo de los lentes y gruñe guturalmente.

Jamaica siente un poco de... Pena, interior por Uruguay. Se nota que su conversación no acabó gratamente. Así que se desliza hacia allá. Y le abraza, consolándolo. Uruguay se quita los lentes con una mano y los cierra, pasando la otra por la espalda de Jamaica.

—No me gusta hacerlo drogado, ¿sabés?

—Pero si las sensaciones son más intensas...

—Pero no es lo mismo. Me pierdo. Me olvido. Me quedo pegado —deja colgando su brazo—. Ah, y se me seca la boca. Mis besos son un asco, mirá —se le aproxima para demostrarle.

Jamaica se relame y no se opone al acercamiento de Uruguay.

Y si se besan... Van a estar como cinco minutos pegados, besándose, con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Ves que se me seca la boca? Sin saliva... Se hace todo más difícil, che —afirma después de esos cinco minutos, con los labios a dos milímetros de los de Jamaica. Sus lentes están tirados.

Jamaica se pierde y vuelve a juntar sus labios con los de Uruguay, dándole un besotón, hasta lo agarra de la nuca.


End file.
